


[罗路]医生的教学时间

by Junse



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junse/pseuds/Junse
Summary: 医生罗x程序员路，点击就看罗医生性爱知识教学
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 61





	[罗路]医生的教学时间

**Author's Note:**

> \- 医生罗x程序员路，算是个番外吧  
> \- 做梦梦见的车梗，梦里果然什么都有

“我很有经验，”路飞气哼哼地说，“比你想得有，大概比你也有。”  
罗坐在沙发上，越过手里的医学期刊瞥他，挑了挑眉毛：“说说你的经验？”  
年轻的天才程序员在电竞椅上转了一个大圈又回到原地，噼里啪啦敲起了键盘：“我可是爬过pornhub上所有的片源，还建过模型。”  
医生这会差点没把嘴里的茶喷出来。  
“建……建过模型？”他咳嗽了两声，“什么模型？”  
“他们的关键词设置和搜索模型、热门视频分布逻辑、还有广告推荐算法……”路飞扭头觑了一眼罗松了口气的表情，得意洋洋地抬了抬下巴，“还有亚洲男性偏好门类分布，平均观看时长，这样可以推算出……”  
“停，停，”罗总算是放下了期刊，“这不叫经验丰富，草帽当家的。你代码的经验丰富了还差不多。”  
路飞撇撇嘴，不服气地嚷嚷道：“可是我看的肯定比你多——”  
“不好意思，我看过的病人裸体比你在澡堂见过的都多，”罗打断了他，语气很是调侃，“而且我敢打赌，你只是看了，根本没有学。”  
“学什么？”路飞显然没有反应过来，罗挖了个坑他就乖乖往下跳。  
“学怎么样才能让人爽，学怎么找对方的敏感点，学你想知道或不想知道的性爱技巧。”罗放快了语速，暗金色的眸子沉沉地盯着神色懵懂的青年，仿佛一头猎豹盯着他的猎物，语气却像蛇一般柔滑。路飞的耳尖果不其然霎时蒸得通红，罗满意地笑着恢复了常态，重新打开手上的杂志：  
“所以说你还差得远呢，小宅男。”  
他原本确实只想开个玩笑来着，但下一秒路飞从电竞椅上跳下来冲到他面前——很不巧还滑了一跤，医生只能再次放下书本，把人接了个满怀。草帽小子跨坐在他大腿上，眉毛竖起，嘴角下撇，显然一副恼怒的表情。  
“你学了很多？”他问道，“你跟谁学的，特拉男？”  
罗怔愣了片刻才反应出他的质问由何而来，哭笑不得：“我是个医生，我在解剖课上学的，跟着我们的老师和泡在福尔马林里的大体老师，有什么问题吗？”  
“……哦。”  
程序员的小脑瓜终于转过了弯，悻悻地直起身准备走人，但医生扣住他的腰不让他离开。他们的下半身严丝合缝贴在一起，隔着不算厚的裤子布料交换着对方的体温。  
“我突然觉得，你是个好学的家伙，草帽当家的，”罗低声道，状似无意地用手指摩挲身上人精瘦的腰侧，比他手指温度略高的皮肤摸起来十分舒服，“要不要我给你上一课？”  
路飞这下倒是很快反应出他的意图。罗挑着眉毛看他，眼里闪动的尽是戏谑，似乎笃定他会脸涨得通红然后落荒而逃。这怎么可能呢，向来只有他让这个比他年长7岁的家伙叹气投降的情况。  
“好啊，”他报复般地伸手捧住罗的脸，笑嘻嘻道，“你教我。”  
“……哦，哦。”  
这下换作医生一时不知如何是好了。

“那么，按照惯例，”罗清了清嗓子收拾好情绪，捏住对面人的下颌骨，“应该从接吻开始。”  
这没什么难的，路飞欣然接受了。他们当然不是第一次接吻，浅尝辄止的轻啄，亦或是极尽缠绵的深吻，他很喜欢和特拉男嘴唇相叠的状态，通常要把两人的嘴都亲肿了才肯罢休。但这次接吻似乎与往常都不一样。  
罗的手掌轻柔地托着他的后脑勺，但唇舌的动作要激烈得多。在最初撩拨性地轻啄两下后，便毫不客气地叩开了草帽小子的牙关，沿着齿列扫过一圈后准确攫住了他的舌头。他从来没对这个器官产生如此大的迷恋，纠缠、滑动、勾绘粗糙的舌面上的颗粒和舌下敏感的筋膜，每一下都带来酥酥麻麻的痒。医生似乎在用他当道具示范如何运用人体最灵活的这块肌肉，将草帽小子的口腔同大脑一同搅得晕晕乎乎。  
“你知道吗——”罗勾着对面人的舌尖，门齿轻咬，成功收获了对方的一声闷哼。他们的嘴唇还堪堪相贴着，医生说的每一个字都像直接灌进小程序员的嗓子。  
“舌头也是性感带之一，知识点，记下来。”  
哦，是吗。路飞模糊地想，那大约声带也是。医生不过是压着喉咙对他说话，他的腰腹部都因为他低沉的声线绷紧了。没来得及咽下去的涎液从嘴角流出，挂上了一丝晶亮的水迹。罗好整以暇地用舌尖沿着水迹勾勒他下颌分明的线条，滑到了细长的脖颈。  
“颈动脉，”他的唇舌贴着那处勃勃跃动的皮肤说话，鼻息和嘴唇若即若离的翕动让青年不自主地抖了两下，“毫无疑问，敏感又脆弱。很多人喜欢在伴侣的颈侧留下吻痕，但医学工作者不建议这么做，颈动脉窦就在这附近，受到强烈的压迫很有可能引起心脏骤停……”  
罗的动作已经够煽情了，但他冷静的解说声线更是火上浇油。路飞恍然有种他们正在被当做什么教材样本录制，要去拿给那些医学生观摩学习的错觉，而让他难以理解的是，这种秘而不宣的羞耻感让他更兴奋了。  
“特拉……特拉男……”  
路飞带着喘喊着医生的名字，声线里难得带着示弱。他憋得有点难受，连运动裤都遮不住裆部支起的小帐篷。但罗仅仅只是笑了一下：“别这么着急，草帽当家的，课才刚刚开始。”  
路飞不甘又妥协地发出一个气音，乖乖遂了他的意把T恤向上卷起来。得益于他的运动天赋和吃不胖的体质，即使在电脑前一天久坐十二个小时，也没长出赘肉和肚腩，光裸的胸膛单薄又结实。X形状的疤痕贯穿在胸口，罗认得这个疤痕，这是他亲手缝合的。  
医生苍白修长的手指划过凹凸不平的深粉色伤疤，草帽小子细细地倒抽一口凉气。  
“疤痕的边缘通常也具有相当的敏感度，不过我今天要讲的可不是这个……”他的手指继续滑动，最后停留在路飞胸前那个小小的，平滑肌和结缔组织构成的突起上。  
他的两根手指捻了捻这个小颗粒，路飞哼了一声：“……没什么感觉。”  
“当然没感觉，”罗漫不经心道，“男性的乳头本来就退化得差不多了，要产生快感多半也只是心因性的，比如这样……”他凑上前去，用嘴含住了那个突起。  
“啊……呜！”  
路飞的半声惊呼卡在了喉咙里。医生湿热的口腔包裹住他胸前那一小片皮肤，方才在他嘴里肆虐的舌头此时正拨弄着他的乳头。原本应该带不来什么刺激的，但是，但是——  
他比罗矮了一个头有余，通常情况下只有他仰头瞧对方的份，而此时他却因为两人的体位处在了高处。那个比他高大又比他成熟的男人此刻正俯身在他胸口，抬眼自下而上地看他，长而密的睫毛挡不住他那充满攻击性的眼神，赤裸裸散发着占有欲，和，和——  
致命的吸引力。  
糟糕了，路飞捂住嘴里逸出的呻吟，特拉男甚至不需要用他的舌头，不过只是看了他一眼，他竟然切实体会到了那种所谓的心因性快感，像电流一样，从他的脊椎往上蹿过，让他的大脑皮层战栗的同时又不由自主想索求更多这样新奇的快感。他忍不住自己伸手捻了捻另一边遭到冷落的那一颗，然后沮丧地发现确实并非是他的身体变异，一切都是特拉男。都怪特拉男。  
“帮我，帮我摸摸这边……”  
他通红着脸，却直白地挺着胸膛往对方面前送去，草帽小子向来不掩饰自己的渴求。  
罗突然觉得自己无法再游刃有余地继续下去。  
性激素、肾上腺素、糖皮质激素、多巴胺。他能列举出所有能激发人性欲的诱因，但对特拉法尔加·罗而言，让他无法控制自己的因素只是名叫“蒙奇·D·路飞”罢了。想要独占他的欲望几乎能转化为更加原始的进食本能，他迫不及待想把身前的猎物拆吃入腹，更别提这个猎物现在正露出难得一见的乖顺姿态，躺在他身下，所有致命的弱点一览无余。  
“大概我们需要加快一下授课进程。”医生慢慢地说道，嗓子发紧。  
路飞眨眨眼，平日里像台顶级处理器的大脑此时晃悠悠缓慢旋转着，好一会儿才露出一个朦胧又傻乎乎的笑容：“好啊。”  
更要命了。

“腿再张开一点。”  
路飞哼哼唧唧地把头扭到一边，脸涨得通红。他躺在长沙发上，双腿在医生的腰两侧折起，性器笔直挺立着，在身上人侵略的目光下颤巍巍渗出一丁点液体。特拉男的眼神看起来就像是要把自己连皮带骨吞下去似的，即使是他也忍不住畏缩了一下。  
但罗只是低笑了一声，手上沾满润滑剂，手指弯曲握住了他的阴茎，在草帽小子反弓起腰的同时调侃道：“你比我看的那些病人还是积极些，嗯？”  
“唔，谁，谁要跟那些家伙比……”路飞气恼地抬脚踹他。这动作可不明智，他的命根子还握在别人手里呢，罗只需要动动手指头就能让他嘴里所有的抱怨都转化成喘息和轻哼。他无处可比较，但特拉男的手活明显比自己强多了，当医生略显粗糙的拇指指腹捻过因为完全勃起而露出的头部时，草帽小子的浑身发起抖来，感觉自己或许确实露出了那些小片片里男角色的表情，那种迷离的、享受的、期待的，虽然他也不知道自己在期待什么——  
罗低下头，嘴唇含住了他的顶端。  
这下路飞几乎要哭出来了。不他不是期待这个，又或许是？谁知道呢，他已经无法思考了。  
“特拉男不要……不……不要……”  
太刺激了。他无助地蹬腿想挣脱这要命的快感，但罗毫不费力地制住他的动作，用手掰开他的双腿将人对折了起来，方便他继续用舌头照顾柱体下方的小球和紧闭的后穴。他本意只是想逗一逗这个只有视频经验的小宅男，但路飞满脸潮红的表情和断断续续的呜咽声几乎让他自己栽了个彻底，幸好这本来离他的最终目标也差不了多远。  
“附赠项目罢了，别射得太快，”他轻啄被自己搞得湿漉漉的柱体，路飞又跟着哆嗦了一下，抬起脖子毫无威慑力地瞪他，“课还没上完呢，等会有你爽的。”  
草帽小子眼泪还在眼窝里打转，喘了半天才憋出一句话：  
“……混蛋。”  
“很高兴你认识到了这一点。”  
罗骨节分明的手掐着他颀长又紧实的大腿，毫不留情地将他的膝盖折向胸腔的同时，另一只手裹着润滑液在穴口的褶皱拨弄几下，略一使力便探进了一个指节。路飞发出了短促的叫声，仿佛终于回到了不甚愉快的现实。  
“唔……”他涨红了脸，“不，不舒服。”  
“没人在指检刚开始的时候舒服的，放松。”医生慢腾腾地用食指搅弄着小程序员的后穴，里面柔软又滚烫，肠肉并不适应外来的入侵，羞涩地紧紧包裹着他的手指。一想到等会进去后要如何对待这个家伙，罗的心底都要腾起了火，但他从来都不是着急的那个，草帽当家的大概还有很多有趣的神情和声音让他挖掘。  
“健康男性的前列腺位于骨盆腔底部，耻骨和直肠的中间，这意味着食指完全插入后可以在指腹方向探查到。而假设对其施以相应的刺激，比如这样——”罗的食指略微施力下按，草帽小子就像溺水一样扑腾了起来，用手死死捂住口中发出的尖叫，“——八成以上都会有难以形容的快感，是不是？”  
“什么，我刚刚，这是什么，为什么？”路飞结结巴巴，语无伦次，眼泪终究是没忍住，扑通扑通掉了下来。而罗盯着他这幅弱小可怜又无助的模样，只回给他一个近乎暴虐的笑容。  
“没认真听课，嗯？我可以再帮你复习复习。”他好心道，又加了一根手指。  
或许以后的路飞不会承认，但他的确在自己还只是个纸上谈兵的小宅男的时候，被亲爱的医生用两根手指就操的神志不清。外科医生的手指甚至能单手打线结，而此刻这名好医生可是一点都没浪费他的技术，将小男朋友尚未开拓的甬道好好地、慢悠悠地、用足以让对方连哭带喘的手法，搅弄得一塌糊涂。  
等到三根手指都能在后穴中进出自如的时候，路飞已经瘫在沙发上，仿佛刚被人从水里捞出来。他还没有释放过，即使罗刚才给予他那成吨的刺激足以让他射个一两回了，但医生明显是故意的，每当草帽小子的肌肉绷紧时，体内作乱的手指便恰到好处地从敏感处移开，直至他发出不满的呜咽后又卷土重来。可怜的小程序员被他的医生男朋友吊在半空抛来荡去，就像坐了趟破旧的海盗船，永远到不了顶点。  
“嘘，嘘——别咬了，会破的。”罗将手指从已经松软的穴口中抽出，温柔地拿开路飞正咬在嘴里的手，却没有停下那又是轻佻又是残忍的授课。  
“高潮延迟，可是有不少人来医院咨询或者想用道具达成这个目的，”他嘴角的笑容仍未消退，伸手摸了一把路飞已经硬得发疼的性器，换了身下人又一次垂死般的扑腾，“不过你还挺持久的，嗯？就是水流得有点多。”淋漓的前列腺液将草帽当家的下腹搞得一片湿滑，再健康不过的小伙子。  
被他称赞的对象哽咽着，一副高兴不起来的表情，拼尽全力翻了个白眼。  
“你别，别玩了……”  
罗的笑容僵在脸上。他没想到路飞被折腾到现在还有反击的力气，伸手死死地搂住自己的脖颈，曲起一条腿顶了顶他的胯——那里的硬度和热度一点也不比对方逊色。  
“你也，挺能忍的，嗯？”草帽当家在他耳边不知死活地挑衅着。他清亮的声线已经哭得沙哑了，但丝毫不影响他那不知进退的语气，轻松挑断了医生尚有顾忌而紧绷的神经。  
“说那么多废话干，嗯，什么……直接，进来……啊！”  
“……操！”  
罗狠狠掐住了他的腰，再没有一丝犹豫地贯穿了他的身体。路飞还没说出口的那些煞风景的词语转化成一声尖锐的泣音，特拉男炽热的性器埋进了他的后穴，比手指要粗和深得多。医生已经没了要好心帮他延迟高潮的意思，肉棒的头部狠狠碾过那片内壁时他终于泄了出来，飞溅的白浊甚至落上了他的下巴。  
“你是不是在哪都想争个胜负，嗯？”  
罗没在多费口舌与他慢吞吞解释高潮和不应期的东西，事实上他压根没再考虑什么不应期，路飞射精的那一刻肠肉疯狂地抽搐，违背着主人的意愿贪婪吮吸着他的性器，快感搅得他后脑勺都在发麻，一下一下毫不留情地将缩紧的内壁再一次操开，草帽当家的呜咽和申辩声都被他撞得破碎。  
“谁要你，唔……这么……混蛋……啊……慢，慢点……”路飞在他的耳边哼叫道，“我……我难受……”  
“难受？”  
罗沉沉笑出了声，反而更加用力地挞伐起身下人的敏感位置，阴茎进出时带起了大量的分泌物和润滑液，在路飞被操开的后穴附近堆起了一层白沫。  
“在最后教你一件事，”医生喘着气舔弄着身下人的耳廓，小程序员被他操得哭都哭不完整，腰眼随着他人鱼线的起伏一抖一抖，“虽然没有公开结论，但的确有研究表明，男性可以在其他刺激下达到多重性高潮……”  
“如何，要不要试试，草帽当家的？”

后来他们谁也没能在顾得上什么教学或是实验，只是忙着拥抱、亲吻、不管不顾地冲撞，将对方揉进自己的身体里。濒临绝顶的那一刻路飞狠狠咬上罗的肩膀，将自己的哭喊声闷在了对方的颈窝里。他的阴茎将罗的腹肌射得一塌糊涂，而罗的精液灌满了他的后穴。  
他们相拥着倒在沙发上，呼哧呼哧喘着气。罗仍旧埋在他的体内，转过脸舔去怀里人眼角的泪痕。  
“我上得怎么样？”  
路飞秋后算账地咕哝了一声：“你没戴套。”他的屁股立马挨了一巴掌，后穴里塞着的东西热度还没退下去，威胁性地又往上顶了顶。  
“嗯，嗯，别闹，我不行了。”他只能求饶，脸在男人纹着图案的胸口上讨好地蹭了蹭，也不嫌弃自己刚刚溅上去的东西。  
“你还没回答呢，”罗追问他，“上得怎么样？”  
路飞的困劲上来了，迷迷糊糊问他：“你说上什么？我还是课？”  
“都是。”罗将性器从他的身体里抽出来，路飞闷哼一声，液体从后穴中流出的感觉不太好受，他嫌弃地扭了扭腰想找个舒服的姿势趴着睡会儿，但医生显然不肯放过他，伸手又去逗弄他疲软的阴茎，不依不饶逼问道：“嗯？怎么样？”  
程序员不满地挣了两下，没能挣脱身下人的手臂，终于不情不愿哼哼了几声：  
“1024，1024*……”  
“啧。”  
罗对他这种过时荤段子的回答十分不满，但路飞已经睡熟了。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *1024：源自草榴社区的一个古早梗。草榴发帖的间隔时间是1024秒，所以在每个优秀黄贴下宅男们都会直接发1024来表示他们愿意用珍贵的1024s/次的发帖机会来顶这个帖子。十分具备程序员特色的黄梗……


End file.
